


so long as you remember (all the people you used to be)

by Emgirl16



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Or Rebooted, Peter is basically like Doctor Who, Protective Wade, Regeneration, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has no romantic feelings for underaged Peter, Wade's POV, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, Yellow and White are here too, but only between adults, same thing, some of these characters are really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: "It's like I've known you forever." One says, leaning into his side."I'm not gonna disappear, Wade." Two swears, with a fierce sort of grief."The name's Peter!" Three holds out his hand, with the happiness of a child.Or: where Deadpool knows all the faces of spider-man and mourns them all when they disappear.





	so long as you remember (all the people you used to be)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one day and had to write it. I wasn't going to publish it at first but I reread it and thought "Why Not?" While this is Wade/Peter, no underage is going on. There's a mention of suicide and Wade's cancer.

He meets the first Peter Parker on the streets of New York sometimes before 2010.

(Time and memories are a little iffy now.)

He's not supermodel levels of hotness, but he's got this nerdy-puppy-eyed-cute thing going on that's strangely appealing to Wade.

(At the moment, he's still just Wade Wilson.)

He rescues him from being hassled by some street thugs. He's not obvious about the restraint he's keeping on his body, but Wade has an experienced eye.

(The kid has to have some kind of ace; no smart person walks the streets at this hour with all the damn supervillains running around.)

One, as he's now dubbed in Wade's mind, is infinitely grittier than the ones who come after.

(They are all Peter, all have the same kind eyes and warm smiles and desperate need to carry the world on their shoulders, but they are not the same.)

He charms him into a meal, because _Jesus Christ_ the kid is thin, and it goes from there.

 

He adores Aunt May and would worship the ground she walked on if she hadn't politely asked him to get off the floor.

( _Aunt May is the best is all universes_ , he will decide one day.)

 

It doesn't take him long to associate Peter Parker with Spider-Man, only because he's the only one paying attention.

(He also keeps finding webbing all over his bed sheets when Peter spends the night.)

 

They say first love is always special, but Wade thinks it's a bit more than that. This Peter loves plain old Wade Wilson and will never know the curse that is Deadpool.

 

He eventually comes out and tells One that he knows the truth, he can tell it's killing the guy to keep lying.

(He's not very good at it anyway, the little cutie.)

One freaks out at first and Wade has to calm him down from a panic attack, but soon Wade is learning bits and pieces of his life as Spider-Man.

He tells him of the pure terror and helplessness of watching your loved ones be put in danger.

The feeling of a best friend who swears he will kill you.

The pure hell it is to have something take over your body and watch it destroy with your hands.

Wade knows then that while One understands Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson never truly understands One.

( _Not until it's too late for it to_ _matter._ )

 

"It's like I've known you forever." One says, leaning into his side.

It's years of happiness that Wade has never really known before. He knows that he and One have the forever kind of love going on and he's ready to sign the dotted line.

There's a ring in his pocket, a simple band that Aunt May helped him pick out.

"Hey, Petey-"

_The scene changes._

He's in a dirty bar, Weasel is snapping his hand in front of Wade's face.

"So, you gonna take the job?" He frowns at him. "I know it's not your usual thing-"

"Scaring some pizza boy into leaving a girl alone? No, it's not my usual but," he shrugs, "what the hell."

He leaves the bar and can't stop feeling like he’s forgotten something important.

 

He falls for Vanessa and gets cancer.

But immortality and the face of Freddy Krueger's love child with an avocado is not the only thing he gets.

_"Peter!"_ His mind screams. _"Where is he?"_

He soon unravels the truth of his curse.

_Awareness._

His Peter got rebooted.

 

He and Vanessa don't last long after her rescue.

He's too damaged and self-conscious and grieving over a man that only he can remember.

_We can too!_ The increasingly loud voice in his mind calls.

**Yeah, don't forget about us.** The other one chimes in.

 

He carries on for a while, losing himself into habits. He kills, fucks anyone who will take his money, and puts a bullet in his head whenever it becomes too much.

Then he sees the news: **Spider-Man: Hero or Madman?**

He has to cut off his legs to stop himself from immediately tracking down Peter Parker.

 

It seems the universe still hates him because Two is the one who finds him.

Or, at least, Spider-Man does.

" _Put the civilian down_." A strong voice commands.

Deadpool nearly swoons, though this is not the meet-cute he was hoping for.

 

It takes many meetups and sass fests before Two grudgingly admits he likes hanging out with Deadpool.

"Don't let the Avengers know!" He sing-songs.

"Who are the Avengers?" Spidey frowns under his mask.

"Wrong universe, don't worry about it."

 

Two, as Wade discovers, is a hipster who could be popular if he put in some effort. He’s got his own quirky style going on and a vulnerability that One never possessed.

One was already hardened by tragedy, Two still has some softness in him.

 

Wade decides upon meeting Harry Osborn that the old one was much more handsome.

_Oh! I love James Franco!_ Yellow exclaims.

**He is an impressive actor.** White agrees.

He snickers and ignores Two's eyes telling him to behave.

 

In the aftermath of Two's sequel, Wade is horrified to learn that he is in love with him.

**This won't end well.** White mutters.

_How could he ever want you like this?_ Yellow mocks.

 

"How'd you come up with your costume? Or the shooters?" Wade asks Two one day, eating take-out on his couch.

"After I got bit by the spider," Two answers, after a moment. "I had these dreams."

"Dreams?" Wade asks him.

"Yeah, I was flying around the city in a red and blue suit with webbing that came out of my body." Two shakes his head. "It was super weird."

Wade holds himself very still.

"There was also this guy." Two blushes.

Wade begins to panic. Two immediately notices.

" _Wade?_ ” He asks, concerned. “What's wrong?"

"I love you." Wade blurts out.

 

They have their first date at a Mexican joint and spend the night laughing.

( _Peter_ kisses him when he drops him off.)

 

People start to notice when they increase their patrol times.

Their sarcastic remarks and barely hidden innuendos definitely catch their attention.

Wade gleefully explains to Peter that there's a whole section of the internet that now ships them.

 

(Sometimes he confuses One and Two. He brings up things that have never happened to this Peter and remembers the pain and fear all over again. Sometimes, he gets thrown off by the differences in their bodies. Holding this Peter at night is different, despite how much he loves him.

He wonders if he simply chasing a ghost and just using this Peter. Some days he knows his love is real and true, others he lets doubt take hold.

Peter says nothing about those days when Wade is more jittery than usual, he simply holds Wade's hand a little tighter.)

 

They have a fight one day, it starts with something small and stupid that neither of them really remembers.

It ends with:

"What happens when I wake up one day and you're gone!" Wade yells.

_Like when he gets tired of you?_ Yellow asks.

**It's a miracle he put up with you this long.** White taunts.

"I'm not gonna disappear, Wade." Peter swears, with a fierce sort of grief. " _Never._ "

(Wade treasures that promise, despite how it haunts him.)

 

He and Peter settle down in their own sort of domestic. He doesn't take too many jobs anymore, getting his kicks out of fighting crime with his bae in spandex.

They get a little apartment near Aunt May and Peter finishes his degree.

They celebrate by going out for dinner.

"When am I getting grandchildren?" May asks, nonchalant. Don’t let the sweetness fool you, that woman was a troll.

Peter and Wade choke at the same time, much to her amusement.

 

"Babe what do you want on your pancakes!" Peter calls from their kitchen.

(It's his turn to make dinner. All he can cook is breakfast food.)

It’s a lazy Saturday. Peter’s off work and they won’t patrol until later that afternoon. Until then, there’s breakfast to be eaten.

_Maybe even off Peter’s sexy butt._ Wade smirks.

"The usual!" He replies and gets up to join him.

But it not their kitchen he sees, with curtains May helped pick out and Peter’s latest attempt at gardening, it's a dirty apartment with little to no appliances.

His cell phone rings.

He fights the urge to crush it.

" _What do you want Weasel_?" He asks, with anger and pain barely restrained.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but I got a good one for you." Weasel answers quickly. "It involves Stark Tech."

 

Wade doesn't want to meet him again, doesn't think he can handle it. There's grief for people that never existed in this reality living in his head and he doesn't want to love anymore. 

It hurts so bad he can't breathe sometimes.

He wakes up reaching for him. Turns to say a witty line to someone who's not there. Forgets and buys more food than he needs. 

There was no warning, no definite end. It feels like life was just interrupted and cut off. Like a tv show canceled in the middle of a season. 

 

He curses his immortality and meets Lady Death more than he likes to admit these days.

 

He meets the kid before shit gets too out of hand in the Cinematic Universe.

He's wearing a god-awful suit made up of sweatpants and a mask that looks like it'll fall apart any minute.

_Spandex was better than this._ He can’t stop himself from thinking.

He rescues him from a crowd of thugs that were about to take the upper hand.

"Thanks, sir!" The kid practically beams at him.

"Have you had any kind of training?" Deadpool asks, frustrated with his lack of sense.

"I watched some videos online." The kid rubs his head.

_He looks like a puppy!_ Yellow coos.

**Don’t get involved.** White commands.

Deadpool sighs, "Alright Three, we're gonna meet here every other night and I'm gonna show you a thing or two."

The kid is so trustworthy it physically hurts to look at him.

 

Three, he decides, is different because he’s a _kid_. He has not been broken by the world, only a little scarred.

He does not possess the black and white view that One and Two could have sometimes. He sees shades that the others would have never considered. It’s why he accepts Wade, though he still disapproves of killing people.

(While Wade is frank about what he does, he never once kills a person in front of Three. He refuses to be the one that takes the innocence out of his eyes.)

He also possesses a nerdy best friend that he’s never had before, one that Wade grows fond of.

Unlike Harry, Wade can’t see Ned becoming a villain obsessed with destroying Two. He’s relieved he won’t have to worry about that, at least.

This Peter has a stable support system he’s never really had before.

Wade soon finds himself apart of it.

 

One day he and Wade will be on first name basis again.

"The name's Peter!" _Peter_ holds out his hand, with the happiness of a child.

"Wade Wilson." Wade will reply.

They will become good friends, as Wade will never be able to resist him. It’s a relationship that will both puzzle and infuriate Tony Stark.

 

One day, when Peter has been an adult and superhero for many years, he will ask Wade out.

" _You're too young!_ " Wade will spit, desperate to protect what’s left of his heart.

"I've survived a dispute between the Avengers, my own enemies, and a fight with an evil alien overlord!" Peter will yell. "I think I am more than qualified to be an adult and make my own decisions."

Wade's resolve will crumble, and he will love Peter again.

(He already did, he’s just become good at lying to himself.)

_As for what comes after that-_

_Well, who’s to say?_


End file.
